


Another One

by Emony



Series: Bombshell [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombshell Bounty Slayer, Lula and Andrew, how will Angel survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 10 March 2004

There's another one. I used to think a slayer was, well, God's gift, now I'm not so sure. Yes, they help in the fight against evil... but does there really need to be so many bratty teenage girls running about.

Was I really so obsessed with a seventeen year old, not so long ago? Oh dear... I was. This one shouldn't be so bad.

***

"Angel?" Harmony, Wolfram and Hart really do hate me.

"Harmony."

"The slayer's on the phone." Helpful, real helpful.

"Which one? There is more than one."

"Her. Buffy." Boy, is there some hate going on there, or what?

Ah, the ex, still baking?

"Put her through Harmony." I pick up the phone.

"Angel." She's simpering, what's she after this time?

"Buffy. What can I do for you?"

"Well... it's like this... I need you to take a slayer and her watcher for me."

Who's she trying to offload on me now? I'm betting on Andrew again.

"Hmmm." Noncommittal.

"She's not your usual slayer..." You mean she's not you or Faith.

"She's, well she's old." Probably twenty-five or something.

"She's... 32." she whispers, like it's some big secret.

"Well, we knew there would be some older slayers Buffy."

"We did? Uh, yes, we did. Anyway, could you take her and her watcher, I think she needs some more adult company."

"Andrew?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you guess?" There goes that little giggle, please, please Angel, you know you love me!

"I'm sure we can find somewhere. When will they be arriving?" Like I didn't know the answer.

"Uh..." There's a knock at the door... right on time!

"Hang on Buffy, I have someone waiting. Can I ring you back?"

"Sure. Bye."... And she's gone.

"Come In."

And they enter. Oh dear. Well, she's, uh... taller than Buffy... Andrew's here too and, well, a large coloured woman… in neon Lycra. Ugh.

"Uh... hi." Eloquent, real eloquent.

The large black woman is drooling! And she's doing something with her eyes... oh God!

"Lula", she says, offering a hand.

I shake, "Angel."

"Hey Angel!" He's bouncing.

"Andrew." Hey, that was a good menacing growl.

The new slayer steps forward, hand outstretched, "Stephanie Plum." New Jersey accent.

Spike enters, through the far wall, chortling. What happened now?

Stephanie looks scared now, a slayer afraid of Spike? I am in trouble.

"Uh... your car, um, I'm a bad luck charm for cars. Back home they call me Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

Oh Shit! My baby! My baby!


End file.
